warrior_cats_fan_wikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Löwenglut
Löwenglut (engl. Lionblaze ist ein muskulöser Zerrissene Wolken Seite 174,goldgelb getigerter Kater Fluss der Finsternis HierarchieWütender Sturm Hierarchie mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Brombeersterns Aufstieg Seite 57Wütender Sturm Hierarchie und einem Riss im Ohr Taubenflugs Schicksal Seite 91. Auftritte Folgt Wissenswertes Folgt Persönlichkeit Folgt Beziehungen Folgt Lebensgeschichte Folgt Familie Mutter: Blattsee Vater: Krähenfeder Schwester: Distelblatt Bruder: Häherfeder Mentor: Aschenpelz Gefährtinnen: Heideschweif (ehemals), Rußherz Töchter: Fliegenpfote, Punktpfote, Ampferstreif und Distelschopf Söhne: Schnapppfote und Rauchklang Schülerin: Taubenflug Charakter Art Folgt Zitate Folgt Schülerzeremonie : Feuerstern: Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, um eine meiner liebsten Pflichten zu erfüllen. Disteljunges, Löwenjunges und Häherjunges haben ihren sechsten Mond vollendet. Ihre Jungenzeit steckte voller Abenteuer, aber ich hoffe, dass sie wertvolle Lektionen gelernt haben, und bin davon überzeugt, dass sie jetzt so weit sind, Schüler zu werden. Löwenjunges! Von diesem Tag an bis zu deiner Ernennung zum Krieger wirst du Löwenpfote heißen. Ich rufe meine Kriegerahnen an, Löwenpfote zu beschützen und zu leiten, bis er in seinen Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers spürt. Aschenpelz. Du hast Birkenfall ausgebildet, der seinem Clan ehrenvoll dient. Jetzt bittet dich der DonnerClan, noch einmal unter Beweis zu stellen, was für ein großartiger Mentor du bist. Ich vertraue dir Löwenpfote an, damit du dein ganzes Wissen an ihr weitergibst und ihn zu einem Krieger ausbildest, auf den der Clan stolz sein kann. : Aschenpelz: Ich werde den DonnerClan nicht enttäuschen. : Feuerstern: Disteljunges. Von diesem Tag an bis zu deiner Ernennung wirst du Distelpfote heißen. : Rußpfote: Distelpfote! Distelpfote! : Feuerstern: Blattsee. Ich gebe Distelpfote in deine verlässlichen Pfoten. Und bete zu meinen Kriegerahnen, dass sie deiner Schülerin die Kraft und die Weisheit geben mögen, die sie fortan brauchen wird. : Blattsee: Ich werde all mein Wissen an sie weitergeben. : Häherjunges: Was ist mit mir? : (...) : Häherjunges: Ich will auch Schüler werden, wie Löwenpfote und Distelpfote. : Feuerstern: Das wirst du auch. Und deine Mentorin wird Lichtherz sein. : (...) : Lichtherz: Ich weiß, dass diese Aufgabe für dich nicht so einfach ist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir zeigen werde, wie du deinen Clan verteidigen kannst, obwohl du blind bist. : (...) : Feuerstern: Von diesem Tag an bis zu deiner Ernennung zum Krieger wirst du Häherpfote heißen. : Mauspfote und Beerenpfote: Häherpfote! Häherpfote! Häherpfote! : Feuerstern: Lichtherz. Was dir zugestoßen ist, hat dich nie daran gehindert, eine wunderbare Kriegerin zu werden. Ich kann mir keine bessere Mentorin vorstellen, um Häherpfote zu lehren, wie er seinem Clan am besten dient. : Lichtherz: Ich werde mein ganzes Wissen mit ihm teilen. : Kriegerzeremonie : Feuerstern: Der DonnerClan ist noch immer stark. Das haben wir im Kampf bewiesen, und wir wissen, dass der SternenClan immer noch über uns wacht. Wir haben drei neue Krieger, die ihre Namen bekommen müssen. Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Rußpfote. : (...) : Feuerstern: Ich, Feuerstern, Anführer des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen Gesetz zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Krieger willkommen heißen. Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Rußpfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet? : Löwenpfote, Rußpfote und Distelpfote: Ich verspreche es. : Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Distelpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Distelblatt heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Besonnenheit und Loyalität. Löwenpfote, dich wird man Löwenglut nennen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Gewandtheit im Kampf. Und du, Rußpfote. Du sollst Rußherz heißen, zu ehren jener Krieger, die vor dir gegangen sind. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit. Jetzt bist auch du endlich Kriegerin. Distelblatt, Löwenglut, Rußherz, wir heißen euch als vollwertige Krieger des DonnerClans willkommen! : Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Löwenglut! Distelblatt! Rußherz![ : Referenzen Kategorie:Katzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Donner Clan